shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ship of Fools Wiki/Layouts
Character Design To make designing your character easier, please visit the following link. *Character Layout Bounties So you want to tell us how dangerous or crazy strong your character is to the World Government, huh? Show off! Fine! But you better justify on how in the earth your character (Criminal, Pirate, Revolutionary, etc) got their 1st bounty and so on about their bounty raise as they go a rampage in the world. Please don't too overboard with the bounty because it needs to make sense like robbing or punching a marine officer would get you a low bounty while massacring a whole entire island's inhabitants would give your a character a high bounty. Yikes! Keep your character on a leash! Geez! Images Please do not use images that have been already been used by other users in this wiki. Parent Tabs To find out how to use Parent Tabs or what a Parent Tab even is, click this link below *How to make Parent Tabs Devil Fruit Design Please design an original Devil Fruit '''other than the ones in the manga/ anime of One Piece (Canon and Non-canon) and Devil Fruits already created by users of this wiki. You are allowed to use devil fruits from One Piece (Canon and Non-canon) if the original Devil Fruit user has died. '''PLEASE MAKE A PAGE FOR YOUR DEVIL FRUIT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE if you are making a character who had consumed the devil fruit. We need to list all devil fruits in this wiki so no one can mistakely make an duplicate out of others. If you DO NOT make the page for your devil fruit, then you forfeit your right to that devil fruit when someone made the page for the devil fruit before you make the page for it. Please continue on the below link to check which kinds of Devil Fruits have already been made on this wiki. Sorry but we have a strict policy that every Devil Fruit must be unique in this wiki to abide by the laws of One Piece. Also, we do not allow users to have Devil Fruits that are already consumed by canon characters in the manga and anime such as Luffy, Chopper, Robin, Brook, etc. *Devil Fruit Shop To make designing your devil fruit easier, please visit the following link. *Devil Fruit Layout P.S. Please add the category, "Devil Fruit" and the "____Devil Fruit" to your DF page. Fill in the blank with the type of devil fruit, Paramecia, Zoan, or Logia. If it is Zoan, also add the category, Ancient Zoan or Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit as is the case. Pirate Crew Design To make designing your pirate crew easier, please visit the following link. *Pirate Crew Layout Ship Design To make designing your ship easier, please visit the following link. *Ship Layout Island Design To make designing your island easier, please visit the following link. *Island Layout Battle Event To tell us further details of a battle between two characters or team easier, please visit the folllowing link. *Battle Layout Weapons Design So you wanna make a weapon....hopefully not for killing people because that would be overboard even though One Piece has a pirate theme..... So is it a sword or does it shoot bullets? Light or heavy? Metal, wood? weak or powerful? Or maybe a mix of all! To make designing your weapon easier, please visit the following link. *Weapon Layout Fighting Style Layout So how strong is your character really? You gotta show us how much devastating their attacks are! Instead of bragging about it in your character's page, show us how it really works in the FIGHTING STYLE LAYOUT!! ROUND ONE!!! Tell every skill and power your character can do exactly! Details! Details Details! Weapons? Devil Fruit? Marital Arts? Team Combinations? Pudding? To make designing your fighting style layout easier, please visit the following link. *Fighting Style Layout Category:Ship of Fools Fanon